


Fatherless Son

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: When your out of control son damages a handsome strangers car, you promise to pay him for damages while trying to reach the child's absent father. When the stranger sees you're struggling, he instead offers to teach your son to fix his mistakes. As your son opens up and bonds over car repair, you find yourself falling in love all over again.But will it last?





	1. Chapter 1

You heard a commotion outside on the street, and you ran. Your son was out there with his friends, and you instantly knew he was in trouble. He seemed to be more and more since he started hanging around older kids. When you’re 13, the world is a tough place apparently.

You saw your son, staring down a rather handsome man in a suit. All his friends stood a few feet back, fanned out behind him.  You furrowed you brows as you looked from your son, to the man. You saw another man in a suit heading his way. “Dean, calm down, man. He’s just a _kid_.”  
  
“ **Like _hell_ calm down, look what he did to my car!**”

“ _Fuck_.” you groaned headed down your steps and through the yard to the street. You could hear your son yelling at the man, which only enraged you more.  But as you crossed the last few feet, the man, who was called Dean, said something that pissed you right off.

You turned and slapped him right across the face. “ _What the hell_ , lady?!”

Your finger went right in his face, “You _better_ watch how you talk to my son. Do you hear me?”

“But…” He motioned to his car. His partner stood wide eyed.

When you heard your son snicker, you turned  "And _you_.“ You slapped him upside his head “What _the hell_ is your problem lately? You think because some older kids hang out with you, you get to be an asshole? I raised you better then that!”

“Mom… your _embarrassing_ me…”

“ ** _GOOD_**! Now get your ass inside. Your grounded, and I’m calling your father to come get you. Your spending the weekend with him. I need a god damn break from this.”  You turned to the other kids. “The rest of you get lost, I’m calling your mothers.” They took off running as your son grumbled going into the house.

You dropped to sit on the edge of the sidewalk. Pulling out your phone, you made a call. “Hey. You need to take your son for the weekend. I just need a little break here… _Seriously_? You’ve bailed every time for the last 2 months.. I don’t give a shit about your girlfriend, I give a shit that my son has his _father_ in his life…” Frustrated you hung up.  You sat there rubbing your temple for a minute, before you  got up, turned and threw your phone at your house.

When you turned back, both men watched you. “Look, I’ll pay for the damages okay… What ever the hell he did… Just… Bring me the bill.”

Dean watched you with furrowed brows. The other one moved closer. “Sit, take a minute.” You sighed and sat back down on the sidewalk rubbing our hands over your face. “I’m Sam.” He said softly. “My brother Dean, he can over react a bit when it comes to his car. I’m sure it’s not as bad as he made it seem, really.”

You looked up, squinting a bit due to the sun behind him. “Still… I’ll pay, really, I’ll figure it out and make him work it off.”

“Single mom?” Dean finally spoke.

You chuckled. “Didn’t start out that way, but it’s looking like it, _yeah_.”

Dean looked over at the kid glaring at him from a window. “How about he works it off with me.” You looked up at him, confused. “I’ll teach him to work on cars while I’m in town. Teach him to fix the damage he did. Maybe it’ll give him something to keep him out of trouble a bit.”

“Why-”  
  
He cut you off. “He reminds me a bit of me. This car use to be my dads, he taught me everything I know about cars on this. When I’m not busy, I’ll come and teach him to fix it. It’s obvious the kid needs _something_. Especially if dad is bailing.. _If_ it’s okay with you, we can even start this evening if you need a break.”

Sam spoke up. “Pizza and beers? You can kick your feet up for an hour..”

You chuckled. “You’re strangers.. Good looking strangers, but… ”

Dean watched you. “Do you _really_ have the money to pay?” You groaned and shook your head. “And won’t it be a better lesson if we make him _fix_ his mistake, rather than mom throw money she doesn’t have at it?” You nodded and sighed. “We’ll be back in an hour then.” Dean smiled.

“What’s your name by the way?” Sam finally asked as he held out a hand to help you up.

“Y/N.” you smiled and took his hand. “Thank you.”


	2. Good with kids

You sighed as the black car drove away. “This kid will be the death of me.” you mumbled as you made your way into your yard to find your phone. It took you a while, but you found it. You sighed with relief when you saw it wasn’t broken.

You had a missed text from his father. One word, “ _Sorry_.” Which told you he knew you were pissed. You sat on your steps and responded.

_< < If you were, you'd be here._

You made a few phone calls to the other kids mothers, then sat on your step for a bit longer to collect yourself. You couldn’t go in the house all riled up. You checked the time on your phone, 20 minutes and they’d be back. Sighing, you got up and headed in. Your son, who had been watching you from the living room window, jumped up and ran up the stairs to his room. “Come on, don’t do this.” you groaned as he slammed the door.

You made your way up the stairs, and as you reached for the door nob, you heard a click. “ _Seriously_? Come on Jackson, don’t do this, let me in.” You tried the nob, and groaned. “Jackson open the door, _please_ …” Nothing. You were so tired of all this. Every time he got in trouble lately, he’d lock himself in his room and you wouldn’t see him until the next day. Why did you let him have a lock on his door? You sat on the floor, back against his door. Your knees were bent, with your arms draped over them.

 

It wasn’t long before you heard the roar of an engine pulling in. Then a knock on your door. You shut your eyes tightly just wanting to cry. Your door was open, so you weren’t surprised when you heard boots entering your living room. “Hey… everything alright?” Sam’s sweet voice filled your house.

“Jackson, _please_ … open the door. Don’t do this to me right now.” Sam heard you, and motioned to Dean up the stairs. Your head was down, you were fighting back tears.

“Hey.” Sam knelt down in front of you. He frowned when he saw your face and wiped a tear off your cheek.

“He locked you out, huh?” Dean asked. You nodded. “Aright, let’s get him out.”  Sam helped you up, as Dean looked at the door nob. It was just a standard bedroom lock. He pulled out his wallet grabbed a card and slid it in between the door and frame. In a second, the door swung open and he went in, unlocking the door and staring at your son. “You don’t get to treat your mother like shit, kid. Let’s go, _you’re with me_.”

“ ** _What_!?**” he shrieked, he scrambled for his window but Dean grabbed him.

“You damaged my car, you’re going to work it off.” Dean growled.

“What are you, some kind of **pervert!?** ”

“What the hell is wrong with you, kid.” Dean looked down at him. “No, I’m not some kind of freaking pervert. _Jesus_. You’re going to fix my damn car. Do you think so little of your mother, that you _really_ think she’d let some perv come in and take you away?”

Jackson looked at you, he saw a tear running down your cheek as Sam rubbed your back. Jackson felt bad. “I don’t know anything about cars…”

“I’m going to _teach_ you.” Dean gave him a small smile when Jackson turned to look up at him. “My dad taught me, he use to be a **bad ass** mechanic. And I’ve built that baby from the ground up more then once. Come on. Your mom’s going to sit outside, take it easy and watch us, and after we’ll order some pizza. Not a bad punishment if you ask me.” Sam led you down the stairs, and when Jackson started to follow, Deans grip tightened on him and stopped him. “If you lock your mother out of this room again like that, I won’t just take your lock, I’ll take your whole _damn door_. She loves you, kid. More then you realize. Be nice to her once in a while.” He let go and Jackson just nodded, wide eyed. “Go on.” Jackson all but ran down the stairs and out the front door.

 

When Dean came out the front door, you were sitting on a patio chair, Sam on another next to you, both with an open beer on the table in between you. Sam handed Dean one. “I’m actually surprised you’re letting the kid touch your car… You barely even let _me_ help you.”

“Your Sasquatch hands would do more damage then good.” Dean smiled. You couldn’t help but chuckle at their banter. “ _Besides_ , the kid needs something, or she’s headed for an early grave.” He turned to Jackson after taking a sip of his beer. “Alright kid, the scratches are an overnight job, so we’ll start with that dent you made, and then I’ll teach you some basic tune up stuff alright?”

At first, Jackson was weary around Dean. But the more time Dean spent with him, the more he taught him and talked to him, the more Jackson relaxed.  He even became confident, even smiled and laughed.  

“He’s good with kids.” You smiled, talking to Sam. “How many does he have?”

“None.” Sam turned to look at you. You looked surprised. “He’s great with kids but won’t admit it.”

“How does a guy like _that_ not have kids… Girlfriend not want any?”

Sam chucked. “He’s single.” You raised an eyebrow. “We both are.”

“How is that _possible_ …? I mean, Your good looking, you obviously dress nice… I mean you sort of have the lumberjack look going on right now, but you were in nice suits when I met you… So _obviously_ a decent Job. Nice car, _and_ great with kids.. How are you both not locked down? What am I missing here? Micro penis? Webbed feet? Horrible in the sack? What?”

Sam burst out laughing, which made Dean and Jackson turn. “Oh _man_ , I haven’t laughed that good in a while.” As he sat there smiling, you noticed the dimples. You wondered if his brother had them too. “No, nothing like that.” he chuckled. “No, it’s the job. We don’t stay anywhere for long. Always in danger. Family time isn’t really something you get much of in our line of work. We’re only suppose to be here for a few days.” He looked over at Dean. “I have a feeling he _might_ want to stay an extra day or two though.”

“What is it you do exactly?” You asked.

When he looked at you, you knew he wouldn’t tell you. And you were cut off by Dean coming over to the table. “Order that pizza, Sammy. The dent is fixed. After we eat, I’ll show him under the hood.” He sat across from you and finished his beer.

“Can I play for a bit while we wait for pizza?” You nodded. Jackson went and started kicking a soccer ball against the side of the house. Sam got up and joined him after a bit, leaving you with Dean.

“Thanks for this… really. I should make you dinner, or bake or something. I mean it’s the least I can do.”

He smiled. “It’s fine, really.”

“Your brother said you’re only in town a few days. At least let me bake you an apple pie for the road.”

His eyes lit up. “You make pie?”

You laughed. “What suburban mother _doesn’t_ know how to bake at least one kind of pie? I take it you like pie.”

“I _love_ pie.” His green eyes sparkled, and you were hooked.


	3. Tomorrow

Jackson was laughing and playing with Sam until Pizza arrived. The delivery guy, Owen, who was usually all smiles, was a bit less friendly this time around. When Dean put his hand over yours, to stop you from paying, Owen gave you a confused look at how you blushed.

Sam came and took the pizza. Owen wasn’t short, but even he had to look up to Sam, who gave him a dimpled smile. “Keep the change.” Dean told him, handing him the money.

When Owen looked down and saw how much he had been given, he had to ask,  "Are you sure?“

“Yeah man, have a good night.” He clapped Owen on the shoulder and walked back to the patio table. “ **Jackson! Come eat!**.”

Sam chuckled when he saw Owen finally drive off. “What?” you asked confused.

“I don’t think he likes you, Dean.” Sam smiled.

“Owen _really_ likes my mom.” Jackson said grabbing a slice and taking a bite. You groaned. “He flirts and asks her out every time he comes.”

Dean chuckled. “ _Every_ time?”

“Once, Mom answered in a housecoat. He said he was late so we got the pizza _**free**_.” Dean burst out laughing.

“ _Jackson_!” you blushed.

“I must admit, I’d give you free food too if you answered in just a house coat.” Dean smirked. Your face went bright red and you groaned.

Thankfully, that was the end of the delivery man conversation. Jackson talked about what Dean had taught him so far, and was already asking about when he could get a car of his own. When everyone was done, Dean opened another beer and headed back to the Impala, lifting the hood. “Alright kid, tell me what you see.”

You sent a grease covered Jackson up for a shower, while Sam helped clear the bottles off the patio table. It was getting dark, and Dean was putting the tools away. When you came back out, he was leaning against the car. You walked over to him and smiled.

“So let me know when you plan on leaving. I’ll make sure you have that apple pie.”

He grinned at you. He didn’t have his brothers dimples, but the laugh lines around his mouth were just as attractive. “You have a grill?” he asked it so casually, you were confused for a second.

“Yeah… out back, why?”

“Tomorrow _I’m_ cooking for you guys.” It had already been established that he was coming back the next day to teach Jackson to fix the scratches.

Your raised an eyebrow at how he said that. It was very matter of fact. No room to say no. “You don’t have to, Dean. Come on, you’re doing so much for me here already.”

“What if I say it’s more for me then you?” His eyes met yours. “I’ve been eating nothing but take out since I got here. I’m dying for something I grilled myself.”

You sighed and nodded. “Alright, you can cook for us.”

“Perfect.” His voice was low, and he watched as your lips curved into a shy smile.

“Aright, all cleaned up” Sam came out, and Dean stood up straighter. “We’ll see you tomorrow?” You nodded.

“We’ll be over after lunch.” Dean smiled. “We have a little something to take care of in the morning.”

The next day, You were strolling around the grocery store trying to figure out what to buy as sides. You had no idea what Dean would be making or if he would consider sides. You grabbed the stuff to make some potato salad. Jackson loved it, so at least he would be happy with that. And you picked up the stuff you needed for Dean’s apple pie. Sam had said they would only be here for a few days, so you needed to make sure you had everything.

“So… I hear those _hunky_ FBI guys were hanging around your house last night.” Sophie the cashier winked at you. “A lot of ladies around town are _pretty_ jealous.”

You raised your eyebrows. FBI? Shit. “How do you know?” you asked.

“ _Owen_.” she laughed. “He was drinking in the bar after his shift, mumbling about how you had some good looking men buying you dinner last night.” You groaned.

 

When they arrived, you were making the potato salad, and Jackson was at the table working on his homework that was due the next day. When he heard the Impala pull in, Jackson jumped up and ran to the door. “Are we going to work on the car now, Dean?”

Dean came in smiling, and  looked at the papers on the table. “Homework?” Jackson nodded. “Finish _that_ first.”

“Aw, come on, it’s hard.” He pouted.

“Sammy here, is the college man in our family. Went to _Stanford_.  Maybe he can help you figure it out.”

“Stanford? _Nice_.” you smiled. “What did you study?”

“I was Pre-Law.” You looked impressed. “I got a full ride, too.” He smiled. “Come on Jackson, show me what you’re working on.”

While they worked, Dean got burgers prepped and ready to be grilled later, while you finished up what you were working on.  With Sam’s help, Jackson was done in no time.

Outside, you sat with Sam again, sipping a beer as you had the evening before. You noticed Sam had a bandage on his arm, when he lifted a beer to his lips. “What happened? That wasn’t there yesterday, was it?”

“It’s nothing, really. It comes with the job.”  You nodded. “So, Dean says your making him pie before we go?”

You nodded and smiled. “Just waiting for him to tell me when you guys are leaving so I can have it ready for him.”

“Tomorrow.” Your smile faded. “We leave tomorrow afternoon. After he finishes teaching Jackson to fix the scratches.” You looked over at them. Sadness was written all over your face, you knew it. “ _Normally_ , we’d be gone already.” He looked at you. “Dean wanted to stay one more day. And since the scratches are a 2 day fix, that means we only leave tomorrow.”

“Oh.. then I better get baking tonight…” Sam could see how sad you were. You barely knew them, but you were obviously attached.

Dinner was spent laughing and joking. And they worked on the Impala until you told Jackson it was time to shower and get ready for bed since he had school the next day.

Sam like the previous night cleaned up, giving you a moment with Dean.

“Sam says you leave tomorrow.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah… We’ve been in town too long already. We _should_ have left this morning, but I made a promise, to you and Jackson.” His eyes met yours and he licked his lips.

“When do you have to leave?” He shrugged. “Jackson gets home just before 3, and I’ll be off work at 4:30. Will you still be here then?”

“I can be, if you want me to.” You blushed a bit and nodded. He stroked your cheek softly. “Then I’ll be here.” You smiled, leaning into his hand. Sam came out and Dean shot him a look. “We’ll come by around 3 then. Jackson and I can work on the car before you get home. I promise we’ll make him do his homework first.”

As the Impala drove away, your heart sank. You wished you could ask him to stay. You sighed and went inside.


	4. Apple pie

The next day, when you got home from work, Jackson’s homework was all done, as promised. Sam was relaxing on a patio chair while Dean and Jackson worked on the car. “Mom! Can you talk to the school about dropping one of my electorals for shop?” You smiled and nodded.

You had just put your feet up when you heard a car stop out front. “ _Dad?_ ”

Your head shot up as he got out of his car. “ _Trevor_?” You looked confused and stood.

“I heard strangers were hanging around my kid, so I thought I’d come see for myself.” He shot Dean a look. Sam watched all the emotions flash across your face. “You giving your mom a hard time again?”

“Trevor, that’s Dean, this is Sam. Jackson damaged Dean’s car the other day. Instead of paying to get it fixed, Dean’s teaching him to fix it.”

“A boy’s _father_ should be teaching him cars, not a stranger.” Trevor glared at Dean.

“I agree, too bad his father is never around.” Dean growled. “ _Someone_ had to step up.”

“ **Dean** …” Sam stood. He shook his head at his brother.

“Leave, Trevor.” He turned to look at you, confused.

“ _You called me_ , practically _begging_ me to come. And now I’m here, you’re telling me to _leave_?”

“I called you on _Saturday_ , Trevor. As always, you’re too little, too late. Just go back to your girlfriend. You don’t get to just show up because you heard _Owen_ bitching in the bar.” His eyes darkened at you. “I’m not stupid, Trevor, as soon as I heard Owen had been drinking, I figured you heard about it. Just leave.”

“I’m here to see my kid.” He growled.

“No, you’re not.” You almost cried when you heard Jackson. “You’re _never_ here for me anymore. Just go away.” Jackson turned and ran inside.

“I’ll talk to him.” Sam went in after him.

“Why do you think he’s giving me such a hard time, Trevor?” You were shaking.  "You’re never around. You _never_ call, or visit, or take him.  It’s been _months_ since he heard from you. He finally has someone spending more then 5 minutes on him, teaching him something he loves, and you come and shit all over it. _Please_. If you can’t love him, just leave him alone.“

Dean wiped off his hands on a towel and glared at Trevor. “You need to leave.” His voice was low, almost a growl. His jaw was clenched and you could see the anger in his eyes. “ ** _Now_**.”

Trevor’s eyes shifted back to you. “This isn’t over.”

“Yes, it is.” Dean said, moving forward. Trevor back away, but Dean ignored him and headed to you. He pulled you into his chest, wrapping you in a hug. Trevor went to his car, slammed the door and peeled out of there. “It’s okay.” his voice was soft now. “He’s gone. It’ll be okay.” You tried to fight back the tears. You took a deep breath and breathed in his scent. God he smelt good. When you pulled away, he wiped off the tear that had managed to fall.

“ _Thanks,_ Dean.” You sniffled.

“It’s nothing.” he smiled. Sam came back out with Jackson.  "Come on, we have a car to finish before I have to go.“ Jackson nodded and they got back to work.

  
  


When it came time to leave Jackson hugged Dean, thanking him for everything, then Sam before going inside.

Sam smiled and hugged you before getting in the Impala. "Hang on.” you smiled at Dean. When you came back out, you handed him a 9inch, deep dish apple pie. His face lit up. “I made it last night.” You smiled.

“Wow, that’s a nice pie dish, too.”

You nodded. “Collectors piece, actually. And I’d like it back.” He looked up at you confused. “It’s sort of my way of _guaranteeing_ that if you ever come back into town, you visit.”

He chuckled and nodded. He handed the pie to Sam, and when he turned around, you hugged him before he could react. His arms wrapped around you and you felt his lips softly brush your forehead. “I _promise_ , if I ever come through again, I’ll visit.” He heard you sniffle. “Oh, don’t cry.” You shook your head, and pulled away. His thumb brushed your cheek. “Here.” He took out a card, and stuffed it in your jeans pocket. “If you ever get into trouble, or need **_anything_**. You call me. I’ll come.” You nodded. He smiled and got in the car.

You watched the Impala drive away. You licked your lips, wiped the tears off your cheek and headed inside.


	5. What are you?

The days had been long since the Impala drove out of your life.  It had only been three, but it felt like a life time. You had spent that morning in a meeting at the school trying to convince them to let Jackson switch to shop. Promising better behavior and grades if they allowed it. He finally found something he loved, something that kept him out of trouble. You would not take no for an answer.

You stood in the hallway and Jackson hugged you. “Thank you, mom. For everything.” You smiled, and shooed him off to class reminding him you would be late today since you had missed the morning.

You groaned kicking off your shoes when you got home.  Jackson’s homework was done, and he had ordered pizza for dinner. He laughed when he said Owen was very glad to find out the super hot buff guys were gone. You groaned.

You watched a movie with him, your feet up until it was time for bed, for both of you. He was like a new kid since the time he spent with Dean. He didn’t ask about his dad anymore. Hadn’t hung out with those older kids either. He did his homework without a fight. God, you hoped it lasted.

  
  


You woke up to the sound of an engine. Your eyes snapped open and you sat up, staring forward into the darkness, and listening. There was not a sound, no light shining into your bedroom window. “ _Fuck_.” You groaned “Dreaming again.”

Every night was the same. You’d dream of him. Dream of Dean. Dream he was coming back. Or even that he never left. But it always ended the same. You snapping awake, with an ache in your core. You groaned and started to reach for the vibrator in your nightstand. “Like every fucking night.” you grumbled to yourself.

Then you heard it.  A knock on your front door. You jumped out of bed grabbing your housecoat. You were sleeping in only lace panties, so you needed something to cover yourself. As you went down the stairs, it was so quiet you thought you had heard wrong. Then it happened again. You rushed down and pulled open the door. Your heart jumped into your throat when he smiled at you. “ _Dean_ …” you breathed his name, and his smile widened.

“Hey. Sorry it’s so late. I didn’t realize what time I’d get here at. ,I uh… I brought you back your pie plate.” You looked down at his hands, he held it out to you. You gently took it and looked back up at him. You couldn’t believe he was here, you stared at him as if you thought he was a dream, which just made him laugh.

“Dean… did you _really_ just come to bring me a pie plate in the middle of the night?”

He shook his head. “No. Though the 6 hour drive, and a pissed of brother _is_ worth just seeing your face again.” He took a step forward, his hand cupping the back of your head and he pulled you into a kiss. It was soft, and gentle. You felt his lips part, and yours instinctively opened with his. His tongue swept over yours. He tasted like whiskey, coffee and pie. God he was delicious.

You moved further into your house, and he kicked the door shut behind him. You tossed the pie plate onto the couch, and wrapped your arms around Dean. He smiled against your lips. “ _God_ , I missed you, Y/N. I wanted this _so_ bad days ago.” You whimpered, and he chuckled. “Bedroom?”

“Upstairs.” you whispered. You took his hand and led him up. He groaned at how your hips moved, making you chuckle. “ _Shh_.” You pointed to Jackson’s door.

Once in the room, he pulled you to him, shut the door and locked it. He kissed you before pulling away, finally noticing you were in a house coat. “And here I am without any free food. I better up my game before Owen steals you from me.”

You laughed. “And to think, he _just_ noticed you left town.” He smiled and kissed you again. It was soft and sensual.

His hand untied the robe and he slid it off your shoulders. “Beautiful.” he breathed out. You felt goose bumps cover your skin as his hands moved over you. He started kissing your neck as you pushed his jacket off him. “ _So_ fucking beautiful.” His voice was low as he mumbled just below your ear. You moaned softly as you unbuttoned his shirt. You pushed that off him as well, and groaned when you saw a black t-shirt.

“Are you _kidding_ me, Dean?” He laughed. “I’m dying here.” You rubbed your thighs together, something he didn’t miss.

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it. Then he grabbed your thighs, lifting you up. You wrapped around him as he moved towards the bed. You rolled your hips against him as he sucked on your collarbone. “All in due time, baby. I want to enjoy you as much as I can.” He took that last step to the bed, and laid you on it. His hands went to your breasts, thumbing your nipples as he kissed every inch of skin he could on his way down your chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and his tongue ran slow lazy circles around it. You moaned arching your back. He gently rolled it between his teeth before he switched to the other. Paying it the same attention.

His hand moved down over your abdomen, and he traced a slow circle around your belly button before moving farther down and cupping your clothed mound in his hand. “ _Dean_ …”

“Mm, your soaking right through, sweetheart.” You were panting at his low voice against your skin, and his hand rubbing your mound. “I can’t _wait_ to taste you.” He licked down between your breasts as his hand went under your panties. “So wet baby.” he moaned. You arched against his hand as he found your clit. His mouth and tongue were everywhere. You couldn’t help but giggle when he kissed your belly button, which made him smile.

His finger left your clit, and he hooked into your panties. You raised your hips so he could pull them off easily. Your legs went straight up in front of him and he pulled them over your feet and tossed them. He kissed your feet softly before parting your legs to go on either side of him. His hand ran up the back of your leg as he kissed his way up the top.

Finally, he reached where you wanted him most. “Please, Dean..” You felt his fingers brush over your clit before he slipped two of them into your core. You gasped your hips rising to meet him just as his tongue found your clit. “Oh fuck, Dean!”

You felt his lips curve as his face moved away. “ _Shhh_ , baby. Don’t want to wake Jackson, do we.” You bit your lip and his mouth kissed your mound softly before his tongue slipped back inside to flick at your clit.

When he felt you shift, his eyes looked up as you grabbed a pillow to muffle your moans. “Fuck Dean.. Jesus. I’m gonna..” He could barely hear you, but he knew. His fingers curled and worked faster as you tightened around him, screaming into the pillow. “ ** _FUCK_**!!”

He worked you down, grinning as he wiped his face on your inner thigh. “An I thought your pie tasted good.” You grabbed hold of him as best as you could and pulled him up to you, your mouth pressing desperately to his. Your nails ran down his chest and he rolled his hips into you as you reached the waist of his jeans. “What do you want, baby?”

“You, Dean.” You whispered as you started undoing his belt. “I want _you_. Please..” He grinned kissing you again as you undid his jeans. You knew only seconds had past, but you wanted him so bad it felt like minutes before you were finally pushing them over his hips.

He pulled away to stand up, making you whimper. He laughed. “ _Patience_ , sweetheart.” as he pulled off his boots and socks, then kicked of his jeans and boxer briefs. You couldn’t help but stare at his naked body. He was utterly beautiful. When he moved back over you, you ran your hands over as much of him as you could. His mouth moved over yours, his tongue exploring every bit of your mouth it could. “Condom?” he asked softly pulling away.

“Night stand.” you panted in response.

He reached over, and when you saw a grin spread across his face, you realized what he grabbed and tried to cover your face with a pillow. He pulled it off, and was sitting back on his knees as he looked at your vibrator in his hand. “Had a rough couple of nights, have you?”

“Shut up, Dean.” Your face was red. You hoped it was too dark for him to notice.

“Was it _me_ you were thinking of while you used it?”

“I swear to _god,_ Dean.” He laughed putting it back and pulled out a condom.

He tore open the wrapper, and rolled it down his length. “It was _just_ a question.” he grinned. “I bet I know the answer.” You groaned making him chuckle. You reached up and pulled him back down to you for a kiss. “ _Alright_ , I’ll shut up.” he smiled. He rubbed from your entrance to your clit getting the tip of the condom slick with your juices. “Fuck, I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Then don’t.” you whispered as you kissed his jaw and rolled your hips. He groaned and pushed inside. “Oh fuck, Dean..”

“ _Fuck_ , you’re tight.” he moaned.

“Move Dean.. for the love of _god_ , Move.” You hands grabbed as his waist as he started rolling his hips. Your nails dug into him, your mouth open in a silent moan as your head went back against the bed. He took advantage of your neck now being exposed, and his lips moved over it gently sucking and nipping.

Your hands moved up his back to his shoulder blades. “Harder Dean.. _please_..” He growled and started thrusting. “Fuck! that’s it.”

“You’re so perfect.” he moaned. “How did I ever get in that car and leave?” Your legs wrapped around him, trying to pull him deeper. “Fuck.” he groaned. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“Cum for me, Dean.”

One hand held your hip, his fingers digging into your flesh, while the other moved between your bodies, his thumb rubbing your clit. “Only if you cum with me.”

He watched your face contort in ecstasy as you started to scream out. You raised yourself a bit and pulled his mouth to yours, your screams and moans muffled by his. You tightened around him, nails digging into whatever flesh they could get to. He slammed into you with everything he had and it wasn’t long before he stilled and pulsed inside you.

You collapsed back onto the bed, and he pulled out to collapse next to you. You both laid there panting for a minute. “Garbage?” he asked pulling off the condom. You pointed to the other side of the bed, and he reached over to toss it. “You’re amazing you know that?” He smiled pulling you into his chest. You blushed and cuddled up to him.

“How long are you in town for?” You didn’t want to ruin the moment but you also wanted to know where you stood. When you heard him sigh, you knew you wouldn’t like the answer.

“Just tonight.” You moved your head down, tucking your chin to your chest so he couldn’t see the disappointment on your face. “I’m _sorry_ … I honestly shouldn’t even be here now.”

“Then why did you come, Dean?”

He kissed your hair, breathing you in at the same time. “I _told_ you, I _needed_ to see you. I meant it. I couldn’t get you out of my head.” You stayed silent, and it was obvious it hurt him. “How’s Jackson doing?”

“Please don’t, Dean…”

“Don’t _what_? Don’t ask about the kid?”

You moved away from him, laying on your back. “Don’t ask like you’ll be around to ask again.”

He turned to you, you had an arm over your eyes. “I _want_ to stay.” he all but whispered. “ _Fuck_ , do I want to stay.. But I can’t. You need to understand that I can’t. Home isn’t something I get.”

“FBI agents have homes and families Dean.” You moved your arm and looked at him. “Why not _you_?” You saw pain in his eyes, and it flashed across his face for a moment before he got it under control. “You’re not really FBI, are you?”

“Fuck.” he groaned sitting up. “I shouldn’t have come back…”

You sat up “What are you, Dean?” He shook his head. “If you’re not FBI, what are you?”

“I can’t tell you.. _please_.. Just leave it.”

“No.”

His face dropped into his hands. “Please..”

“No, Dean! I let you in my _life_. I let you around my _kid_. I let you in my house in the _middle_ of the fucking night and _begged_ you to take me. You owe me that much. **_What are you_!?**”

“I’m a hunter.” he looked up, tears stinging his eyes as he met yours. “I hunt shit people either don’t know exist, or think aren’t real. I do my best to keep people safe, and I don’t get a thank you, I don’t get paid and I sure as _fuck_ don’t get a home or a family.”


	6. Come home

He got up and started grabbing his clothes. Pulling on his boxer briefs first, then his jeans.

“Why did you lie to me, Dean?” You asked softly.

He stopped and sat back on the bed, his jeans still undone. “I _never_ lied to you. Not once. About anything. I never told you I was FBI.”

You thought about it. He was right, he hadn’t. It had been Sophie, at the store, who had told you. “Why does the whole town think you’re FBI then?”

He sighed. “Because that’s who I told them I was. I’m whoever I need to be. FBI, CDC, CIA, whatever it takes to get the information I need to do the job right and not fuck it up.”

“What do you hunt, exactly…?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. People don’t unless they live it.” He got up and grabbed his socks then sat back again.

“Tell me, Dean. At least tell me what you were hunting _here_ …”

He looked at you. “Shifter.” You raised an eyebrow. “Can change to look like anyone. Annoying as balls to track down, since they can change how they look.” Your eyes went wide. “See now you’re going to be paranoid that people aren’t who they say they are.” he sighed. “Fucking _great_.” He pulled on his socks and grabbed his boots.

“What else do you hunt, Dean?”

He licked his lips. “Really?”  You nodded. “Vampires, werewolfs, wendigo, ghosts, lady in white, demons, angels, shifters, dragons…”

“I _think_ people would have noticed giant flying lizards, Dean…”

He chuckled. “They can take on human form, sweetheart. Sadly a lot of what I hunt looks normal until it’s too late.”

You pulled your legs closer to yourself. When he saw it, his eyes got sad. _Great,_ he thought, _she thinks I’m crazy_.  He pulled on his boots and did them up. _Or a crazy ass serial killer_..

You were conflicted. Dean had worked his way into your heart, very easily. So easily it freaked you out. And now you felt like you didn’t really know him at all. You thought you had an idea of who he was, but that turned out to be wrong. He was swearing he never lied to you, and that could very well be true. It made you realize how little you actually knew of him. How did you let a complete stranger in so easily?

Dean looked so heartbroken as he sat there shirtless, waiting for something. Anything. He wanted you to either reach out to him, or tell him to leave. He licked his lips. “Y/N..” His voice was low, almost shaky as he spoke.

“I need to process this, Dean.” Your eyes looked up to meet his. “I’m going to grab a shower and think. Okay?” He nodded. You got up, grabbing your robe off the floor and unlocked your bedroom door. You sighed before you made your way out into the hall and to the bathroom.

Once he heard the shower start up, and the tell tale signs that you were in it, he pulled on his t-shirt and  looked around the room. He found a piece of paper and a pen.

You stood under the hot water with your eyes closed. Trying to process everything he said. Could it really be true, or was he crazy? His brother hunted with him too, right? There was no way Sam was delusional. And what about your feelings for him. They were strong. Even now, even when you were a bit scared, you wanted him. You hoped he walked in here and held you, promising it would be okay. That if anything he hunted ever came to town, he’d be there, and he’d keep you and Jackson safe.

But he didn’t. Before you knew it, your shower was turning cold. You sighed and got out drying yourself off before pulling on your housecoat. You made your way to your room, only to find it empty. He was gone. A note sat on your pillow.

You sighed and  moved to your dresser to get some pjs on. It was almost 4am, there was no way you were going back to sleep now.  Not when you needed to be up in under 3 hours for work. 

When it came time to get ready for work, you were sitting on the couch watching a movie. You picked up your phone and decided to call in sick. You really didn’t want to see anyone today. It was Friday, and you almost never called in sick unless Jackson needed to go to the hospital, so you knew your boss wouldn’t mind too much. You were right. You said you weren’t feeling well and were told to take a day, no worries.

Jackson didn’t leave his room until noon. He had a Ped day today, so you let him be. “Dean was here?”

You turned to him. “What makes you say that?” He pointed to the pie plate that was still on the couch next to you. “ _Oh_ , yeah.. He stopped in last night..” You sighed softly and turned back to the trashy shows you weren’t really watching.

“Is he coming back?” Jackson sounded hopeful. He liked Dean.

You shut your eyes, trying to fight back tears. “I don’t know…” Jackson nodded and went to grab a slice of left over pizza out of the fridge and headed back upstairs to his room.

You sat there staring at your cell phone for a minute before you made your decision. You pulled off the jelly protective cover and pulled out the card Dean had given you for emergencies. You took a deep breath and dialed.

On the third ring, someone picked up, but it wasn’t Dean. “ _Dean’s phone._ ”

“Sam?”

“ _Yeah… Who’s this_?”

“It’s Y/N… is Dean there? I need to talk to him.”

“ _Uh, he’s driving. Can I put you on speaker?_ ”

“Yeah.” You heard the click  "Dean?“

“ _Y/N??_ ” You smiled to yourself hearing him say your name. “ _Is everything okay?_ ”

“ _No_ , Dean. _Nothing_ is okay.”

“ _What is it? What’s wrong?_ ” Sam sounded panicked. “ _We’ll turn around right now and head back._ ”

When you answered, you spoke to Dean. “You _left_ , Dean. You didn’t even say good bye. I came out and you were gone.” Your voice had caught in your throat. You were on the verge of tears.

You could hear the car coming to a stop and you heard him sigh. “ _I thought-_ ”

“Can you do me a favor, Dean?” You sniffled.  ” _Please_.“

“ _Anything._.” You could hear the confusion in his voice, unsure of what to expect.

“When you get a few days off… Can you come home?”

You heard him grabbing the phone off of Sam, then a click and it was only Dean. “ _Do you mean that?_ ”

You smiled to yourself, a tear running down your cheek. “I do. We miss you Dean. Your _family_ misses you. _Please_ come home once in a while.”

You could hear the smile in his voice. “ _I’d love to, sweetheart. Every chance I get._ ”


	7. You're my home.

Dean called every few days mostly to let you know he was fine. Sometimes to ask what you were wearing. You still weren’t 100% sure how you felt about everything, you just knew you wanted him in your life as much as you could get him. His name appearing on your phone always made you smile.

It had been almost a month since Dean’s late night visit. And about 4 days since you last spoke to him. You tried not to worry. You couldn’t help but chew your lip as you prepared dinner. Jackson was outside doing _whatever_ it was he did these days.

You heard the front door open and figured it was Jackson coming in to see if dinner was ready. You heard footsteps making their way to you. “It’s not ready yet, Jackson, I told you 15 minutes ago I’d holler when its done”

“Baby, I’m home.” You turned, and standing in the archway between the living room and kitchen was Dean. He grinned when he saw the smile spread on your face.

You dropped the knife on the counter and ran to him. His bag hit the floor as he caught you, lifting you up. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he held you tight, your face in his neck. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I didn’t even hear you pull up.”

You lifted your head to look at him and he kissed you, moaning softly. “Because I didn’t. Sam’s up the street with the car talking to Jackson. I wanted to surprise you.” He winced slightly when he put you down.

You furrowed your brows at him and pulled up his shirt. “ _Dean_!” He had a large bruise over his ribs on his right side. You touched it gently “What _happened_? Are you hurt anywhere else?” You started checking him all over making him chuckle.

“I’m _fine_ , sweetheart. It comes with the job, and I’ve had worse.” He ran his thumb over your bottom lip.

You heard the Impala pull in, and smiled when you heard Jackson a few minutes later telling Sam all about some girl he liked in school as they walked in the house. You glanced behind Dean to Sam, and your smile faded. “ ** _Seriously_?**” You look from Sam to Dean, then back to Sam.

Dean chuckled. “ _Yeah_ … Sammy’s got a broken arm.”

You sighed. “Dean you know where the room is.” He grinned grabbing his bag and heading up stairs to your bedroom. “Come on Sam, I’ll show you to yours.” He looked at you confused. “I have a three bedroom, Sam. Spare room was a room we sort of put crap in… but… It’s yours now. Come on.” He followed you up the stairs and you opened the door. “It’s not much… Pretty basic. You can do what you want with it.”

He moved into the room  and smiled. “Seriously? You did this for _me_? Why?”

“You’re _family_ now, Sam. You deserve a home, too.” You smiled at him. As the timer went off downstairs you headed out. “And Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Wash up, boys.”

After dinner, you and Dean sat on the couch, while Sam helped Jackson study for exams. It was almost the end of the school year. “How long are you staying for?” You were almost afraid to ask. You knew they only ever stayed somewhere for a few days.

“Until Sammy’s healed, _if_ you don’t mind putting up with us that long. Unless we get called in on something.”

You smiled softly, leaning your head on his shoulder. “You can stay as long as you want, Dean.”

“If I could have things my way, sweetheart,” his voice was a whisper, his lips against the top of your head. “I’d _never_ leave.” He kissed the top of your head. You looked up at him, wanting to feel his lips on yours again. He smiled, his hand moved along your jaw as he leaned down. The instant before your lips met, there was a knock at the door. You groaned making Dean laugh. “Don’t move. I’ll get it.” His lips brushed yours softly before he got up.

Dean opened the door and saw Owen. He raised an eyebrow at the shock on Owens face. “I’m assuming your _not_ here to bring us pizza.” Owen shook his head. “You wanted to see the lady of the house?” Owen nodded. “Baby, pizza guys here. No pizza though. Are you shooting _porn_ that I don’t know about?”

You got up laughing and playfully shoved Dean aside. “Hey, Owen. What can I do for you?”

His face softened at your smile. You looked so happy. He’d known you for years and it’d been a long time since he’s seen you this happy. He had been friends with Trevor since high school, he was a few years younger, but they had hung out. He knew what a dick he could be. “Uh.. It’s nothing, actually.” He gave you a soft smile. “Really.” He turned and walked away.

Confused you followed him. “Owen… It must have been _something_ if you came here.”

He stopped and sighed. “Trevor is my friend… But I’ve always _hated_ how he was to you. How heart broken you were, and how it affected Jackson. You deserved more.” He smiled. “But you seem to have that now. I haven’t seen you this happy since Jackson was born, and you were 17. I’ll stop pestering you for dates now. Unless _this guy_ fucks up too.”

You chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I have to admit, I’ll miss the random ways you’d ask.”

“He _better_ treat you better then Trevor did.” He gave you a soft smile and walked away.

“How long have you known that guy?” Dean asked coming up behind you.

“He was kind of friends with Trevor in high school. And he was around a bit when Jackson was born.. But he didn’t really talk to me much until Trevor left. Then it was non stop flirting and asking me out.” You watched him walk up the street. “He said something, Dean.”

“What? Do I need to chase him down?”

You chuckled and shook your head. “I think he came to properly ask me out. Seriously do it, instead of his usual antics. But instead, he told me he hasn’t seen me this happy since I was 17.. since Jackson was born. He’s right. I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”

“I’ll do my best to keep you as happy as I can whenever I’m around, sweetheart.” He wrapped his arms around your waist tight. “ _You_ are my home now.”


End file.
